1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rocket-engine nozzle and especially to an extendible rocket-engine nozzle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rocket engines operating around space stations, orbital transfer vehicles, and engines of high-orbit satellites use, during their operation, high-expansion-ratio nozzles of greater length than the inner volume of their carrier allows. Therefore the engine overall length must be reduced during transport, and then extended for operation. This problem of length can be solved by forming the extendible section, the latter being extended only after the vehicle has been deployed from its carrier.